Faith
by Embodiment of Sekhmet
Summary: FaiKurogane A sweet story between our favorite Ninja and Mage about a small prize won at a carnival...


Okay, yeah this is my one shot Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle fanfic... I wrote it up on my live journal, and figured... What the heck, let's post it! **_Grins _**For those of you who adore me to pieces, yet hate it when I don't update I have wonderful news... I have completed the next chapter of Time Angel! So eventually, it will be up... If you guys want to check out my live journal (which I just started) It has some of my musing that I don't normally publish... hopefully in a few weeks it will have a great deal more stories on it... anyway, the address is on my profile if you want to check it out... (by the way, this is a Fai/Kurogane romance, just to warn you)

* * *

**_Faith_**

By Embodiment of Sekhmet

Fai giggled as he hugged Kurogane's arm tightly so not to get separated from him in the crowd.

Or, that was his excuse...

"Kuro-pu, isn't this carnival great!" He asked looking up at the slightly disgruntled looking ninja.

Kurogane snorted.

They had come to this world not too long ago, and it was in the middle of celebration of a holiday that involved a giant carnival and fireworks at the end.

Of course, Fai, Sakura, and Mokona had never seen fireworks so in curiosity Sakura had asked to stay even after they had found her feather.

Kurogane had seen fireworks in his world during a celebration for Tomoyo-hime, and Syaoran had seen them once in his travels with his father.

The woman who was providing the group with a place to stay was more then happy to give the four a lot of money and directions to the carnival.

So long as Sakura would play chess with her.

The woman was a chess expert and had never been beaten before... until Sakura came along...

When they had reached the gate to the carnival a woman there, (who looked suspiciously like Arashi) told them that there was a special deal going on that cute couples got in free...

Surprisingly, Fai and Kurogane got in free and Sakura and Syaoran got in at half-price...

"OH! Kuro-wan look at all of the stuffed animals!" Fai squealed pointing to the various prizes.

"They're just a bunch of stuffed toys, you wouldn'y have any place to put them, and besides, you have to WIN one..." Kurogane pointed out roughly.

"Would you win one for me Kuro-woof-woof?" Fai asked pleadingly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Fai sighed tiredly and let go of Kurogane's arm.

"I'm going to go find Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun. I'll be back..." He muttered softly before walking away.

Kurogane frowned and blinked in confusion after Fai.

He had been acting weird lately, speaking less and less, not teasing Kurogane so much, and not fighting with him as often...

Kurogane watched him through the crowd as he ran into the others. Sakura was holding a small stuffed bunny and Syaoran blushed madly when Fai pointed to it. But then, when Sakura and Syaoran looked away Fai seemed to droop.

Kurogane scowled harder has he felt an odd feeling ball up in his chest.

He growled and was about to walk over when something caught his eye.

He turned and walked over to the stand staring blankly at the creature in question.

It was a small powder white kitten plushie, with large sky blue eyes and a bright blue bow tied around it's neck. It's fur looked soft and inviting, the large eyes seemed to beg Kurogane to take him.

"Hey there young fellow! You look mighty strong!" The old man running the booth chuckled. "You also seem to have taken a liking to that kitten. I'll tell you what, you give me three dollars, and if you can ring the bell I'll give you that cat."

A smirk made it's way to the ninja's face as he pulled the money out of his pocket and was handed the hammer.

He stood there for a moment, shifting the hammer in his hands, and staring at that blasted cat.

He raised the hammer above his head he realized how foolish this whole thing was...

_Stupid Mage_

* * *

Fai thought nothing of it when he heard a loud sound of a bell being struck, nor did he understand why a few minutes later Syaoran was staring blankly directly behind him. 

He was just thinking of how it was unfair that Syaoran and Sakura could be in love and not him and Kurogane.

After all, they had been around each other for MONTHS and still, other then the normal saving Fai if he was in danger, Kurogane would not open up to him.

Well, maybe Fai should open up to the ninja more too...

But it was a little hard to have a serious conversation with someone who doesn't take you seriously...

Fai smirked bitterly.

IAnd just whose fault is that Flowright/I

Sakura's giggling brought him out of his depressing thoughts long enough for him to slap on his defensive smile and look at her.

"What's so funny Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled and pointed behind him.

Fai turned around and came face to face with Kurogane.

He was giving him an odd look, his red eyes unreadable. His mouth was curved into an odd smirk and one eye brow was raised.

What was so funny about Kurogane?

"Well are you going to take it or not?" Kurogane asked.

Fai blinked stupidly and looked down at the white cat plushie Kurogane held, no CRADLED, in his arms.

Fai blinked at it for at lest a moment, his brain trying to frantically process information...

Kurogane grunted and pushed the white animal into Fai's arms.

"I don't have all day you stupid mage, would you take it already!"

Then Fai came back to life.

He squeeze the cat to his chest has if his life depended on it and stared up Kurogane with large grateful eyes that seemed on the verge of tears.

"T-thank you..." He bit his lip before reaching up and hugging Kurogane around his neck.

"Thank you so much Kurogane!" He said squeezing the ninja slightly.

_So he does care... I'm glad..._

"You're welcome..." Kurogane muttered, a little shocked Fai had used his real name for a change.

When Fai had detached himself from Kurogane, he nuzzled the plushie lovingly.

"She's so soft Kuro-pi! I love her!"

Kurogane smiled, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Yeah..."

* * *

_Seven years later, Seresu..._

King Flowright sat on his throne, bored, pondering what the day would bring...

The reconstruction of Seresu was nearly complete, the planet freed from the icy clutches of an ancient curse that had frozen it into the land that the king had grown up in, and it now had four seasons, one of which was deliciously warm... It was called summer...

The king shifted in his seat as his faithful servant entered the throne room.

She bowed politely before approaching him.

"Your majesty, I just received word that the palace to the north has been completed, so everyone who was working there should be coming home soon."

At this the king perked up, his boredom completely forgotten as he stood up, his chin-length blonde hair swishing lightly against his face.

"Really! Oh, that's wonderful news Chii! Have you told the children yet?" He asked stepping down next to her.

The beautiful android smiled sweetly at her master, and creator.

"No Fai, Chii thought you should do that."

King Fai smiled warmly and rushed out of the room, his white and blue robes fluttering behind him as he ran.

When he reached his destination he was pleased to note that the room was not completely trashed.

"Papa!" A little girl with long platinum blonde hair exclaimed dashing over.

Fai laughed and scooped the girl up in his arms.

"Hello Gin. Where is your brother? I have something very important to tell you."

The young princess smiled and pointed to the other side of the nursery where a small boy lay on the floor.

The prince was sleeping soundly, his arms curled around a stuffed animal Fai couldn't see from here, but he knew what it was...

He walked over and sat down next to the boy. His daughter clamoring down and roughly shaking her twin. Anxious to hear whatever her father had to tell them.

The boy groaned and opened his eyes.

"What is it Gin?" He asked sleepily.

"Papa wants to tell us something!" She exclaimed. As he uncurled she noticed the stuffed animal and blinked.

"Hey! Where'd you get the kitty?" She asked.

The prince sat up and looked down at the white plushie in his lap.

"I found it." He looked up at his father.

"Where did it come from papa?"

Fai grinned, not one of the fake grins he used to give, but a real genuine grin.

"Your father gave that to me the day he started to fall in love with me. It's very special Ryu." Fai said.

Ryu's ruby cat eyes blinked down to the soft white toy. He hugged the cat to his chest and smiled.

Fai laughed and ruffled his son's spiky black hair.

"What's it's name papa?" Gin asked, her saphire cat eyes sparkling.

Fai opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Faith."

Both twin's heads shot up.

"DADDY!" They yelled dashing over to the tall king who stood in the doorway to the room.

Fai chuckled and picked up Faith, who had been dropped in Ryu's rush to get to his other father. He stood up and cradled the white kitten in his arms as he made his way to his family.

He smiled at the sight before him.

Ryu had made his way up on Kurogane's shoulders and Gin was tugging on his arms, wanting to be picked up.

Kurogane looked up at Fai and smiled warmly at him.

Fai smiled right back.

"Welcome back King Kurogane. Enjoying yourself?" He teased moving closer.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and slid Ryu off his shoulders and into one arm, while picking Gin up with the other.

"I would be enjoying myself more if a certain someone had been in the throne room when I went to see him." Kurogane stated.

Fai grinned.

"I was just coming down to tell Ginni-chan and Ryu-chan that their daddy was coming home, Kuro-pu." He said.

Both Gin and Kurogane scowled at Fai.

"Papa! Don't call me Ginni!" Gin said pouting angrily.

Ryu laughed.

"Ginni-pu! Ginni-pu!" He yelled poking his sister in the cheek.

She growled and tried smack Ryu, but missed because Ryu slipped out of his father's grasp and ran away, shouting 'Ginni-pu' all the way down the hall way.

Gin of course slid down after him and began chasing him.

After a moment Kurogane spoke softly.

"He is just like you..."

Fai chuckled.

"Ginni-chan's just like you Kuro-woof." Fai said leaning up and planting a soft kiss on Kurogane's nose.

"Hmm..." Kurogane raised an eyebrow at Fai.

"I never asked you, but why did you name that cat Faith?"

Fai smiled down at the toy.

"Because mine was lingering, and this just rekindled the flame..."

_It reminded me... To have faith..._

**THE END**

* * *

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
